Pocky Game
by NoVizH19
Summary: Antara Pocky Game,, Naruto dan Sasuke,, ga pandai bikin sumary,, warn Sasufemnaru


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuFemNaru**

**Rate : T+ (mungkin)**

**Genre: Tentukan sendiri oleh reader tercintahh**

**Warning : Typo(s), EYD, gender bender, fem Naruto, Gaje.**

**Don't like don't read**

.

Disebuah klub malam yang berada di tengah kota Konoha. Dari dalam sebuah ruangan yg bertuliskan VVIP. Terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul dan menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka dengan mengobrol dan terkadang diselingi canda tawa.

Mereka adalah kumpulan pemuda dan pemudi yang berusia sekitar 25 tahunan. Mereka berkumpul diruangan yg cukup untuk memuat 20 orang bukan karena tanpa alasan. Setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu mereka semua memutuskan untuk mengadakan pertemuan seperti reuni sekarang ini.

" Bagaimana kalau kita memainkan sebuah game?" Seru seorang wanita yang memiliki warna rambut seperti bumble gum dan iris sewarna batu Emerald. Sakura adalah nama dari wanita itu.

" Game apa, Sakura?" Tanya seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut blonde panjang dan iris berwarna biru jernih secerah langit musim panas. Yang bernama Naruto. Setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis blonde itu, semua orang yang berada diruangan tersebut langsung menatap kearah gadis bernama Sakura dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Di dalam ruangan itu di isi oleh enam perempuan yang terdiri dari Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten ( maaf saya ga tahu nama marganya,, #plak) dan Sabaku no Temari. Dan juga ada sekitar tujuh orang berkelamin pria yang terdiri dari Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba, Shimura Sai, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru dan Rock Lee. Dan mereka duduk di sofa yang berada disisi yang berbeda antara para wanita dan pria.

" Pocky Game.. Bagaimana?" Kata Haruno Sakura untuk menjawab rasa penasaran yang sangat terlihat di wajah teman-teman semasa mereka bersekolah di Konoha High School." Pocky Game?" Ulang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang bernama Yamanaka Ino memastikan.

Sakura hanya memutar matanya bosan." Iya Ino, Pocky Game.. Memangnya apalagi?" Jawabnya." Tapi tidak ada yang membawa Pocky disini Sakura." Seru gadis berambut pirang cerah yang bernama Namikaze Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya.

" Tenang saja, karena aku selalu membawanya." Jawab Sakura yang kemudian merogoh tas tangannya yang berada dipangkuannya dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah box kecil persegi panjang dan menunjukkannya kepada para penghuni (?) ruangan tersebut." Kau selalu membawa benda itu, Sakura?" Tanya gadis dengan model rambut seperti mickey mouse (?) a.k.a Tenten. Sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Tenten.

" Baiklah,, tapi siapa yang akan main pertama kali?" Kini giliran laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik yang memiliki tanda segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di pipinya angkat bicara." Tentu saja dengan ini." Jawab Sakura sambil menunjukkan botol wine yang sudah kosong. Kemudian ia turun dari sofa dan duduk dilantai yang dilapisi karpet dan menghadap ke sisi meja. Dan yang lainpun ikut turun dari sofa dan duduk di lantai mengelilingi meja dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Bahkan Shikamaru yang sejak tadi tertidur pun bangun dan ikut bergabung dengan yang lain-meskipun secara terpaksa karena dibangunka oleh sang kekasih yang tak lain adalah Sabaku no Temari.

" Baiklah,, siapapun yang ditunjuk oleh kedua ujung botol ini maka mereka lah yang akan bermain permainan ini." Sakura mulai menjelaskan cara bermain dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Semua yang mengelilingi meja tersebut hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Sakura seolah mengerti.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai." Seru Sakura dan kemudian memutar botol wine yang dipegangnya.

Semua mata menatap botol yang terus berputar hingga putarannya mulai melemah dan menunjuk ke dua arah yang diduduki dua makhluk (?) berbeda gender. Mereka yang tidak terkena arah dari botol tersebut mendongak dan melihat siapa yang menjadi target dari botol tersebut. Sementara yg menjadi target dari ujung botol hanya menatap horor ujung botol satunya yang menunjuk kearah seseorang yang akan menjadi lawan mainnya. Dan yang akan menjadi lawan mainnya hanya menampakkan sebuah seringai yang misterius.

Yap,, yang ditunjuk oleh kedua ujung botol tersebut adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, berkulit tan eksotis, memiliki tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya yang membuat dirinya terlihat lebih manis. Dan jangan lupa iris mata berwarna biru terang secerah langit di musim panas yang mampu menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya. Yap,, gadis itu adalah Namikaze Naruto.

Dan yang akan menjadi lawan mainnya adalah seorang pria tampan berkulit putih seperti porselen, iris mata onyx yang kelam dan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya seolah terhisap kedalam lubang hitam tak terbatas (lebay yaa? -.-a) dan rambut raven dengan gaya emo ( kalau ga mau dibilang pantat ayam.#dichidori) yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sementara Sakura yang melihat ekspresi mereka berdua hanya tersenyum penuh arti." Sakura,, bagaimana kalau kita ulang lagi saja memutar botolnya?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan mata penuh harap pada Sakura." Tidak bisa Naruto,, kita harus bermain fair. Sekarang adalah giliran mu dan Sasuke-kun bermain." Jawab Sakura dengan tenang sambil memberikan pocky yang akan menjadi alat untuk permainan ini pada Naruto." Tapi Sakura,, kenapa harus dengan si Teme? Bagaimana kalau ganti dengan yang lain? Misalnya Kiba, Shika, Sai, Gaara, Neji atau Lee? Asalkan jangan dengan si Teme itu!" Ujar Naruto panjang lebar sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang duduk dihadapanya dengan kesal.

Hell no. Semua orang tahu seperti apa hubungan mereka saat masih bersekolah di Konoha High School. Mereka adalah rival dan musuh abadi sejak kelas X hingga lulus dari Konoha High School. Tiada hari tanpa bertengkar setiap kali mereka bertemu dulu. Kalau di ibaratkan hubungan mereka seperti Tom and Jerry yang tidak pernah mengenal kata damai. Bahkan mereka memiliki sapaan sayang yang sungguh memiliki arti yang tidak baik. Dan sekarang mereka harus disatukan dalam sebuah permainan yang bernama **POCKY GAME.**

Apa kalian tahu bagaimana cara bermainnya? Tentu saja kalian harus meletakkan sebatang (?) pocky dimulut kalian, kemudian lawan kalian harus memakannya sampai habis menggunakan mulutnya. Bagaimana kalau saat pocky itu habis tiba-tiba bibir lawan mu tergelincir (?) dan bertemu dengan bibirmu. Ayolah,, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin dan takut.

" Apa kau takut, Dobe?" Sebuah suara bariton yang sangat familiar di telinga Naruto dan terdengar menyebalkan membuyarkan lamunanya. Naruto pun menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut dan mendapati wajah tampan milik Sasuke yang tengah senyum miring yang meremehkan ke arahnya." Siapa yang takut Teme? Aku tidak akan pernah takut padamu,, dasar Teme!" Sahut Naruto dengan nada yang meninggi satu oktaf karena kesal." Kalau begitu buktikan!" Tantang Sasuke memperlebar seringainya yang terlihat menyebalkan dimata Naruto.

Naruto pun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang menunjukkan amarahnya pada orang yang ada dihadapannya itu. Dengan amarah yang masih menyelimutinya Naruto mengambil pocky secara kasar dari tangan Sakura dan kemudian berjalan ke arah flat tv yang berada di depan sofa. Sementara yang lain hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Begitu juga Sasuke yang sudah berbalik dan menatapnya datar.

" Cepatlah Teme,, kita selesaikan permainan sialan ini! Atau jangan bilang sekarang kau yang ragu Teme?!" Kata Naruto dengan seringai diwajahnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya angkuh. Sasuke pun balas menyeringai dan kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang sudah menaruh pocky dibibirnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti kini Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan pocky yang masih bertengger (?) manis di bibir Naruto. Bukan mendekat dan memasukan ujung pocky satunya kedalam mulut, secara tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik pocky dengan tangannya hingga terlepas dari bibir Naruto.

" He,, Hmmpph.." Belum selesai Naruto melanjutkan protesnya terhadap Sasuke yang menarik kasar pocky dari mulutnya. Bibirnya telah dibungkam lebih terdahulu oleh bibir milik Sasuke. Tangan kanan Sasuke masih memegang pocky yang ia ambil dari bibir Naruto dan tangan kirinya menarik pinggang Naruto sehingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Sementara Naruto yang mendapatkan ciuman tak terduga itu hanya membelalakkan matanya sambil meronta dengan memukul-mukul dada bidang Sasuke. Merasa gadis dihadapannya hampir kehabisan oksigen, Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya.

Terlihat nafas Naruto yang tersengal-sengal setelah ciuman itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan seringai diwajahnya. Dilihatnya Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah karena kesal dan malu menjadi satu. Sementara Naruto menatapnya Garang seolah olah akan menghabisi ayam yang ada dihadapannya ini.

" Jangan menatapku seperti itu Dobe! Kau bisa jatuh cinta kepada ku nanti." Bisik Sasuke seduktif ditelinga Naruto." Ayo kita lanjutkan permainan ini!" Lanjutnya kemudian mundur selangkah dan menaruh pocky bibirnya. Sementara Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

Naruto pun kemudian melangkah mendekat ke arah Sasuke sehingga jarak diantara mereka menipis. Ditatapnya Pocky yang bertengger (?) manis dibibir pria yang baru saja menciumnya tadi. Bukannya menggigit ujung pocky yg satunya, Narutopun kemudian melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Sasuke lakukan padanya tadi.

Naruto menarik pocky dari bibir Sasuke dan kemudian melemparkannya kesembarangan arah. Ia kalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke dan menciumnya tepat dibibir. Sasuke pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang ramping Naruto. Mereka pun melakukan ciuman seperti yang tadi namun yang berbeda kali ini, Naruto membalas setiap pagutan dan lumatan dari bibir Sasuke. Ia bahkan mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkar di leher Sasuke untuk benar-benar menghilangkan jarak antara kedua nya dan memperdalam ciumannya. Naruto bahkan memberikan izin pada lidah Sasuke yang ingin mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya dengan membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Sasuke masuk. Pertarungan lidahpun terjadi didalam mulut Naruto dan dimenangkan oleh lidah Sasuke yang memang sudah sangat terlatih. Dirasa keduanya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen dengan berat hati mereka pun melepaskan ciuman panas itu.

Setelah ciuman tersebut terlepas, mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang hangat. Bahkan Sasuke yang selalu dingin itu pun saat ini menatap Naruto dengan lembut. Tak lama setelah saling menatap kemudian mereka berdua tersenyum satu sama lain. Setelah itu mereka kembali melakukan kegiatan seperti sebelumnya. Berciuman... Lagi.

Ohh.. Bagaimana dengan para penghuni ruangan tersebut? Mereka hanya melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa langka dengan mulut menganga dan wajah merona yang tidak ada elit-elitnya. Kecuali Neji dan Gaara yang masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya meski rona merah tipis dipipi mereka masih cukup terlihat.

Mereka yang sangat tahu seperti apa hubungan keduanya semasa Konoha High School, tentu saja sangat syok melihat adegan yang terjadi dihadapan mereka. Bahkan sebelum permainan itu dimulai mereka melihat sendiri perang dingin yang biasa terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Tapi setelah permainan dimulai? Oh tidak.. Mereka tidak pernah membayangkan hal itu terjadi. Mereka malah membayangkan setelah permainan itu dimulai akan ada pertarungan SasuNaru yang selalu mereka ingat saat di Konoha High School.

Setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka yang kesekian kali (udah ga tau deh yg keberapa kali-.-,, mereka berdua kan pasangan mesum,,#plak#dichidori ma #dirasengan). Sasuke kemudian menggendong Naruto dengan gaya bridal. Dan hendak berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

" Kalian mau kemana?" Neji yang masih sadar dan mampu mengendalikan dirinya mulai mengeluarkan suara.

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Neji menoleh kearahnya dan kemudian tersenyum miring melihat ekspresi teman-temannya yg masih terlihat syok dengan apa yang terjadi." Melanjutkan permainan." Jawabnya singkat kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan Naruto yang masih berada dalam gendongan bridal stylenya. Sementara Neji dan yang lain sedang memproses kata-kata Sasuke sebelum pergi sampai-

"EEEHHHH?!" teriak mereka bersamaan kecuali Neji dan Gaara.

**Owari...**

***Omake...**

Dari luar gedung sebuah klub malam terlihat dua makhluk (?) berbeda gender sedang berjalan menuju parkiran tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka. Mereka masih dalam posisi seperti saat keluar dari ruang VVIP Klub yang disewa untuk acara reuni yang mereka hadiri. Sasuke yang masih menggendong Naruto dengan gaya bridal berjalan kearah parkiran dimana mobil mereka terparkir.

" Apa tidak apa-apa? Meninggalkan yang lain dalam keadaan seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke yang masih menggendongnya meski sekarang mereka sudah berada di pinggir mobilnya. Naruto masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas ekspresi teman-temannya ketika melihat mereka berciuman tadi. Membuat Naruto meringis saat mengingatnya lagi.

" Biarkan saja." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya dan sekarang berdiri di pinggir pintu mobil." Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa setenang ini Uchiha Sasuke? Kau pikir siapa yang memulai kekacauan ini?" Naruto berdecak dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada sambil bersandar pada body mobil dan menatap pria yang ada dihadapannya.

" Bukankah kau juga menikmatinya? Uchiha Naruto." Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar perkataan gadis atau sekarang sudah menjadi wanita dihadapannya ini. Ia masih ingat dimana wanita yang tadi ia panggil Uchiha Naruto juga balas menciumnya.

Uchiha Naruto? Yap,, wanita yang dulu bernama Namikaze Naruto itu telah resmi menjadi istrinya dua bulan yang lalu dan mereka menikah saat berada di Amerika. Naruto yang saat itu sedang melanjutkan Studi S2 dan Sasuke yang mengurus perusahaan cabang yg berada di New York Amerika bertemu secara kebetulan satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Setelah semenjak lulus dari KHS mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

Mereka yang sama-sama sudah tumbuh dewasa kemudian kembali menjalin hubungan setelah saling jatuh cinta. Dan memutuskan untuk menikah setelah setahun lebih berpacaran. Tidak ada satupun teman mereka yang tahu tentang pernikahan yang dilaksanakan di Amerika itu karena mereka memang tidak banyak mengundang orang-orang. Dan hanya kerabat terdekat saja yang menghadiri pernikahan mereka.

Naruto yang kesal mendengarkan kata-kata suaminya yang memang benar adanya. Hanya merengut dan mempoutkan bibirnya hingga terlihat menggemaskan dimata Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan untuk menyerang istrinya yang sangat ia cintai.

" Jangan menggodaku seperti itu nyonya Uchiha! Atau kau ingin aku menyerang mu disini sekarang juga." Bisik Sasuke dengan nada yang rendah dan seduktif. Kemudian ia pun kembali mencium naruto dengan penuh gairah. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa pasrah mengingat Suaminya bisa sangat bergairah sangat dia 'menginginkannya'.

" Mau melanjutkan permainannya, eh?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringai mesum terpasang diwajahnya.

" Baiklah Teme,, tapi dirumah. Dan lakukan dengan lembut karena sekarang aku sedang hamil Sasuke!" Jawab Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit mengancam di kalimat terakhir.

" As you wish my love." Kata Sasuke mencium punggung tangan Naruto dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk sang istri. Dan ia pun memasuki mobil dan melajukan mobilnya menyusuri jalan malam itu.

Dengan perasaan ingin segera sampai ke kediaman mereka dan melakukan 'ini' dan 'itu' kepada sang Istri.(dasar mesum!#dichidori)

**Owari...**

**Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? **

**Ancurkah? Jelek kah? Gaje kah? Amburadul kah?**(*reader: Bahasa apaan tuh? *viz: Bahasa gue,, bweekk ;P #dilempar sandal.)

Gomenne kalau masih banyak typo dan kawan-kawannya, soalnya viz masih newbie dan masih perlu bimbingannya.

Kritik dan saran sangat viz harapkan..

jangan lupa Review nya!


End file.
